In The Glade
by FakerKing
Summary: In the Nara forest, there is a glade of peace.


Yo! ShadowFaux here with my first Oneshot in...2-3 months.

Disclaimer- Don't own Naruto or anything affiliated with Naruto. If I did, Hinata would've either snagged him by telling him her feelings, or by attempting to rape him. Either way is fine for me.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was a bright, sunny day in Konoha. Roses were swelling into bloom. Birds were singing their sweet, melodic songs. Children laughed in the marketplace while playing tag. Parents kept a watchful eye on them while doing the days shopping.

Deep In the Glade of the Nara Clan's forest, sunbeams illuminated the area, giving it an ethereal glow. The trees provided shade with their strong, green leaves. A nearby stream provided running water for the majestic deer that lived here. The grass was cool and soft, covering the ground in a lush, green blanket.

Here, far away from the bustling streets of Konoha, silence reigned.

It was here that Naruto Uzumaki lazed against tree. His orange and black jacket was bundled underneath his head, making a comfortable pillow.

His face had long since lost any baby fat it had previously contained, leaving in place a strong, smooth face. His whiskers had flared out slightly, giving him a more feral look. His bright, sky blue eyes held the same look of mischief they did three years ago, if only slightly tempered. His bright, blonde hair matched the sun in radiance. It was longer and shaggier than it had been three years ago, but it did nothing to hamper his looks.

The muscles on his arms and chest were clearly visible, but not overly bulky. His stomach had a well chiseled six pack, and the overall appearance of his body could be described as a lean hunk of burning love*. All 6' 2" of him.

His personality had been tempered, but he was not above pulling a prank for the heck of it.

His black ninja sandals were nearby, as he preferred to lie barefoot in the glade.

As he was lying down, he watched his girlfriend as she sat on the bank of the stream, legs up to the calves in the water.

Yes, Naruto now had a girlfriend. Unbelievable, right?

Her long, ink blue hair cascaded around her shoulders, all the way to her waist. The jacket that she normally wore was curiously missing, exposing the mesh undershirt that was usually hidden.

Over the years, Hinata had grown in more than one way.

While Naruto was away, she let her hair grow down to her waist. The two bangs in the front had also grown, but only down to mid chest. Most of the baby fat on her face had gone away, leaving smooth, soft skin. If Naruto's eyes held the radiance of two suns, hers held the ethereal glow of twin lavender moons. Her lips had become softer, taunting all who had a libido to kiss them. Her nose had become, dare he think it, cuter. The blush that adorned her cheeks did nothing to mar her beauty, but rather to enhance it.

Hinata's arms were muscular, but not enough to be considered unfeminine. Her stomach, though flat, also contained muscles that could easily allow her to lift her own weight upside down. Her legs were toned and shapely.

It was a warm day, so instead of her normal Capri ninja pants, she was wearing shorts that hid everything above the knee. Consequently, it showed off pale skin that was smooth and soft. Her small, soft feet were bare so she could let her legs dangle in the water. Her ninja sandals were beside her.

She had, for lack of a better word, grown curvaceous in all the right places, with a large, E size chest, and a firm, but soft, ass. She was the flower of the village, and, as a result, Naruto often had to scare off would-be suitors. Overall, her entire 5' 11" frame could be described as a goddess.

Her personality, though still timid, became less shy. She could speak without stuttering more often, and with close friends, not stutter for hours. She was cool headed, easily embarrassed, and caring. Her demeanor just seemed to scream innocence.

Naruto sighed at this. Everything around them was so peaceful...

Too peaceful.

As he gazed over to Hinata, his eyes filled with mischief. A plan rapidly formulated in his head, and he got up quietly to enact it. He just prayed that she would forgive him.

Silently, he walked up behind his girlfriend, and shoved her into the water. Unfortunately for Naruto, he had failed to notice that Hinata's byakugan was active.

With what could only be described as graceful, she twisted around and grabbed his arms. This led to Hinata standing mid-thigh deep in water, and Naruto completely drenched for not being able to catch his balance. Hinata giggled as he lifted his face, trying to look innocent. When his entire head was out of the water, she burst out into laughter at the expression on his face.

"G-g-give i-it u-u-up Naruto-k-kun. Y-y-you k-k-k-know you'll n-n-ever-r b-be able t-to surprise me when we're a-alone."

Naruto grinned as he lifted the rest of his body from the water.

"Aw, c'mon 'Nata-chan. You don't have to poke fun at me." His eyes lit up with mischief again. "'Cause if you do, there will be consequences."

With a flick of his wrist, he sent some water straight into Hinata's torso. She shrieked in surprise when the cool water made contact with her, soaking everything below mid torso. "Heheh. Did you sit in a puddle, or are you just glad to see me?"

"N-naruto!" Her face contorted into false anger before turning into a pout. As soon as she started pouting, Naruto burst out laughing. He couldn't help it. It was just too damn cute.

"Well, two can play at that game!" Her pout turned into a grin that promised certain doom for the blond. When water droplets started to rise, he paled, suddenly remembering that Hinata was a water master. After a few minutes of being pelted by water, he jumped out of the stream, closely followed by Hinata.

When he got far enough onto land, he turned around and tackled her onto the ground. Trapped underneath him, Hinata could do nothing but stare at him with her beautiful, pale eyes.

"Ah…now what should I do with such a naughty princess?" Hinata shivered as his patented Fox Grin™ appeared. It usually meant the worst for whoever was on the receiving end of the smile. "How about I torture you in the best possible way?" He leaned down closer to her face and whispered three words...

"By tickling you."

With lightning speed, his hands were all over her sensitive spots, making her laugh like a madwoman. But, unlike a madwoman, Hinata's laughter sounded like notes an angel would sing. Her incessant pleas fell on deaf ears as he relentlessly tickled her stomach, sides, knees, and feet. After a few minutes, Naruto slowed down to kiss her on the nose, making her scrunch her face up and blush. He always found it cute when she did that, so, at every chance he got, he made her do it.

While she was still distracted, he kissed her on the lips, getting an even brighter blush in response. The kiss wasn't long or passionate, but it conveyed his feelings for her. After he stopped, he laid his head on her bosom before yawning.

"'Nata?"

"Yes Naru?"

"Will you be my pillow?"

Thinking briefly, she replied. "Yes."

After a few moments, his breathing evened out, and a small, genuine smile tugged at his lips. Hinata observed him for a few minutes, then threaded her arms around his neck and laid her own head on the soft, lush grass.

"Sweet dreams Naruto." With that, she yawned and fell into a sleep that was filled with visions of the two of them, getting married and growing old.

Together.

Indeed, In the Glade, all was peaceful.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Well, I must say that I've outdone myself this time.

A round of applause for my beta, Stigma.

Couldn't have done this without you man!


End file.
